


Owe You One

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi was serious about taking care of Sev - Sev wants to settle his debts.





	

Sev was in the middle of checking his Deece when Fi headed over, two mugs of caff held in his hands.  He passed one over wordlessly before he sat down, tucked close against Sev’s side, still yawning and half-asleep.  “How’s your shoulder?” Fi asked, his voice barely audible, adding, “Don’t worry, Vau’s still asleep, he was on late watch, won’t be up for a while.”

Sev kept working, trying to ignore just how  _ good _ Fi’s warmth felt against him - he wasn’t used to that level of casual touch. Of course it was different for Omega Squad, he thought with only a touch of bitterness.  “It’s fine.”

“Bantha shit,” Fi said cheerfully, “Even we don’t heal that fast.  Start talking.”  

Sev growled at him under his breath, but set aside his blaster to shrug off his shirt, hissing softly as the normally easy motion pulled at his shoulder. The damaged area was stiff  and bruised to hells, but thanks to their genetics - the  _ only _ thing Sev would ever thank their breeders for - it looked like it had been healing for a week rather than overnight.  “I can’t fight like this.”  Well, he  _ could _ , of course he could, but it wouldn’t be to the best of his ability; he would be a liability they couldn’t afford.  

Fi sighed and studied his shoulder.  “Alright, I’m gonna try something, if you promise not to- I don’t know, punch me or anything.”  He raised a brow at Sev with a teasing grin.  “You Delta boys are unpredictable, I just want to make sure.”

“Just do it.”  Sev braced himself, but it didn’t prepare him for Fi settling himself in his lap and resting his hands on his shoulder.  “What are you doing?”

Fi gave him a little smile.  “I’m giving you a massage.   _ Udesii _ , Sev’ika, I’m not going to hurt you,” his voice grew softer and warmer as he kept talking, “If you’re too tense, your shoulder is going to freeze up.  This will help - it’ll relax your muscles, and bring more blood to the area.  That’ll help it heal faster.”  Very carefully, he started to rub Sev’s shoulder, making sure he didn’t press down too hard on the worst of the bruises.  

Sev had to admit, it  _ did  _ feel good, the warmth of Fi’s hands soaking into his bruised muscles to relax them, and… well, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as he’d thought, having him so  _ close _ .  After a moment, he rested his own hands at Fi’s hips, holding him steady.  Fi smiled, his voice going a little quieter, his eyes darting up to meet Sev’s as he said, “See?  Feels a lot better now, doesn’t it?”  

“Yeah, I guess so.  Guess that’s two I owe you now.”  Sev was becoming  _ rapidly _ aware of just how close Fi was, and he could  _ feel _ his cheeks flushing.  

Fi just grinned at him.  “Tell you what, kiss me, and we’ll call it even.”  

Sev’s eyes went wide, but when Fi tipped his chin up and leaned down to catch his lips, he gave in without a second thought, his eyes fluttering shut as he did.  He  _ felt  _ the other commando’s soft laugh more than he heard it, and he only looked up again through his lashes when Fi pulled back a little.  

“You’re better than you think you are, Sev’ika.  Don’t let anybody tell you differently.”  With that, Fistood up, wandering off as the rest of his brothers started to filter in, leaving Sev alone to stare after him, the tingling of his kiss still lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry this ship from my cold dead hands.


End file.
